Forgive
by Constantly Caught Napping
Summary: Raphael has grown. He and Leo finally form a connection, and Leo is proud of how far his little brother has come in the years since his return from his travels. PROMPT: Forgiveness


**Hi everyone! Thanks for reading. I tried my best and spell checked everything but I am still looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested.**

A snowflake lands on Raphaels lashes. His eye twitches, but just barely. He's watched the two young boys-too young to be out on their own this time of night-the whole time they've walked and talked, and finally, as they enter into an apartment complex, he feels that he can let his guard down.

He glances to his brother, seated cross legged and comfortably on the buildings ledge. Leonardo is smirking. His breath comes in small puffs of fog. Small snowflakes stick to his shell.

"What's so funny?" Raphael asks, cocking his head.

"You," Leonardo answers. "Always looking for a fight, Raphael, aren't you?"

Raphael scoffs, moving away from the ledge. The sky is quickly darkening. "Says who? You?" He challenges playfully, brows high. "Maybe I'm just one of them good guys who likes watching out for people."

"You know," Leo says after a moment, his tone serious. "You're right. You are a good guy, Raphael, and we don't always give you enough credit."

"Whoa! Is Leonardo The Great complimenting me?" He mocks. "Guess there's a first time for everything after all."

"I am," he nods. "You've come a long way. I mean when we were kids, you were..."

"A pain in the ass?" Raphael supplies, chuckling.

"Difficult," Leonardo corrects. "Honestly, you drove me nuts."

"Believe me, the feeling was mutual."

"But now..."

The street lamps snap on suddenly, bathing the sidewalks in a sickly yellow color. Leonardo stands, approaches Raphael, and smiles. Except it looks a little sad.

"Well... I kinda had a lot of time to get all that anger out and work on it, you know."

...

An uneasy silence falls between them, and then out of nowhere:

"I want you to know I'm sorry."

Raphael is taken aback. He blinks several times, then narrows his eyes suspiciously. "Leo, wha-"

"I'm sorry I left you and Donny and Mikey."

Raphael simply stares in response, as if this may be a trap or something. Leo doesn't like to talk about his travels, at least not with Raph. The subject just seems too taboo, even though life continued without the eldest and somehow managed to start back up with his return, albeit not especially easily.

"Leo, it was years ago."

"I know I never wrote but I thought about you guys all the time, I swear."

Before he even realizes he's tried to walk away, Leo's hand is firmly on his shoulder. He spins Raphael around and suddenly they're face to face. A street light flickers somewhere below.

He's stared into these same eyes dozens of times before. But this time is different. There is no boiling over animosity, no heaviness or flexed, twitching muscles. It's just a quiet sadness that tugs at all those stored away memories from Leo's time away.

"I'm sorry. I know I made things hard on you guys. We were young-I was young-I was just trying to be strong for you all."

"Leo, Goddamnit. I forgive you!" Raph shouts, on account of Leo's rambling. Leo stops abruptly, the cloud around him dissipating. "Bro, I forgave you a long time ago. Its ancient history. I told you, I dealt with all that already. The Nightwatcher, I...it was fun for a while, but it's not me anymore. I grew up."

Wait, are those tears in Leo's eyes? He's suddenly aware of the slight tremor in his brothers limbs, the way he wets his mouth, tongue thick and hands clammy. The way his chest heaves and then all at once calms.

"I am so proud of you little brother," Leo finally confesses. "Truly."

...

...

"...ah...thanks," Raph mumbles awkwardly.

Leo draws in a deep, clearing breath. "Sorry I freaked out...Sometimes I just can't help it. Donny says I'm probably dealing with some mild PTSD."

Arms folded, Raphael says nothing. He turns his gaze back to the street in quiet reflection, and they share several silent moments just sharing one anothers presence.

"We better get home. It's getting late, and Sensei will worry."

"Yeah." Raphael rubs some warmth into his hands. "Ok. Lead the way, Fearless."


End file.
